mi amor predestinado
by fucsia ann mh
Summary: los comienzos de esta hermosa pareja
1. Chapter 1

**mi amor predestinado**

**fanfiction**

**draculaura**

_hola soy ura (draculaura), esta historia no tiene continuación o relación con cortos o soy una muñeca asesina rota. esta es la historia de amor y no real puede que sea unos de los comienzos de la pareja cawd y ura... y como ura se convirtió en comenzamos. esto tendra como 3 partes_

Hace 1584 años havia un lugar llamado transilvania. Allí vivía ( _o vive_ ) una chica llamada "Ura".

Ura tenia ojos que eran ( _o son_ ) especiales, ura era la única humana que nació con ojos violetas, mejor dicho lilas.

ura amaba (_ o ama_) el bosque, iba (_ o va )_ todos los días al bosque.

un día normal fue al bosque como siempre, y se quedo dormida en el bosque. Cuando despertó casi da un grito de horror.

en su brazo tenia 5 rasguños, se calmo y se fue.

al dia subiente fue al bosque, se acosto en el mismo lugar que ayer, se hiso la dormida. 1° después

se sintieron pasos, de repente algo se callo, ura abrió sus morados ojos, y miro de donde salio el ruido.

Allí havia una hauria de lobos rabiosos, se acercaban rápidamente a ella, ella no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas cruzaran por sus ojos .

se escucho un rugido los lobos salieron corriendo, atrás de ellos havia un chico de piel morena, lo que mas llamo la atención de ura fue que tenia un sombrero, aa y también sus ojos dorados, los ojos del chico y ura se perdieron.

ura sonrió hola! soy ura, ura huawey, y tu como te llamas"

"yo? ammm... yo soy... clawd!... clawd..."

"tranquilízate, yo siempre vengo aquí y nunca te havia visto eres nuevo aquí cierto?"dijo ura levantándose y acercándose a clawd

"yo...no,...si!, no se" dijo acercándose a ura"si, mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí hace unas semanas, pero estos dias e estado viniendo a bosque"

"(_WoW_), que bkn"dijo la chica, cuando se tropieso "ahhhhhhhhhhhahhhahhhhhhhhh"grito con susto

**_aqui termina seguire mañana}_**

**_lo siento por ponerle a ura un apellido de bateria de celular es que tenia mi bateria de celular al frente de mi y me dio lata seguir pensando_**

**_se despide fucsia ann mh_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Vida Predestinada**

**draculaura x clawd**

**fanfiction**

Cuando ura abrió los ojos vio a clawd curando los rasguños de su brazo.

"mmmm...que...paso?...,donde..estoy?"dijo ura confundida

clawd cara T-T

"estas en el bosque y ... te tropezaste con una piedra"dijo clawd, sin mirar a ura a los ojos.

"ahu... me duele el brazo!...puedes dejarlo asi!"dijo ura tratando de mirar a clawd a los ojos, pero el evitando verla a los ojos.

"tus ojos de que color son?"dijo clawd"es que no los e visto bien"

"son vio...aahhh...violetas y los tuyos son dorados"dijo ura mirando a clawd a los ojos

_(el amor se sentia en el aire)_

"_WoW_ desde ahora amo elel violeta!"dijo clawd

"ah!, que hora es?!"dijo levantandose rapidamente y mirando su reloj" es muy tarde!"

"ahh,adios ura"tono triste on "cuando nos volveremos a ver?!"

"ammm...nose ... mañana en la tarde, adios clawd!"dijo ura mientras corria o se hiba

clawd aullo cuando ura salio del bosque

ellos se encontraron al dia sigiente y al subsiguente

todos los dias

hasta que...

**lo siento pero es mi trabajo fucsia me paso la historia hasta aqui**

**bueno se despide fucsia ann**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso de error en esta historia ura tenia 15 años cuando conoció a clawd**

_Hasta que paso un año_

_Clawd fue 3 Días seguidos al bosque y no vio a ura_

_Al 4 dia clawd volvió al bosque y vio a ura, pero_

_ella estaba llorando unos policías la tenían._

_Eso enojo mucho a clawd_

"Llama a tu hombre lobo"dijo un policial

"Clawd no es un hombre lobo" dijo ura empujando a un policial, pero el policial la golpeo y ella callo a piso

_Clawd volvio a sentir en su pecho un calor que le decía que matara a cualquier persona que le hiciera daño a ura_

_Clawd se gua hacia ura y la levanto,_

"Quien eres tu?"dijo ura y hizo una ceña a clawd que ella lo hacia para que no lo mataran

"ES UN HOMBRE LOBO!"grito un policial

"Corre ura!"dijo clawd

_Ura corrió mucho llego a una cascada_

_Me tiraré a la cascada si clawd no vuelve pensó_ ura

_Después__ de un rato_

"Ura"

"PAPA!"grito ura mientras se giraba

"que fue lo que paso aya"dijo el

"Papa te lo puedo explicar"dijo ura "mentí no puedo"

_Clawd termino con todos y escucho el grito de ura y corrió olfateando su inicia olor_

"CLAWD"Grito ura y se lanzo a los brazos de clawd

"Gracias"dijo clawd abrazando a ura

"Por que"

"Por estar viva...ura...yo...no...podría vivir sin ti"

"Por que no podrías vivir sin mi, clawd?"

_Pero su el padre de ura interrumpió. Tocio_

_Clawd Gruño, levantando la cabeza y abrazando protectoramente a ura_

_Y tomo a ura en brazos y se la llevo del lugar y..._

**Ya les dije es mi trabajo dejarlos en duda**

**Se despide fucsia ann mh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quería dejar una nota de esta historia no esta comprobada podría en lo último podría ser correcta, bueno historia inventada por fucsia ann mh**

_Clawd llevo a ura muy lejos, pero de su padre._

_El sabia que ura se tenia que ir antes del anochecer._

_Ura indico a clawd que pare, ura se bajo de los brasos de clawd_

"Me vas a explicar lia que paso!?"dijo ura

"Ura yo soy un...hombre...h"dijo clawd quitandose el sombrero, dejando sus orejas al aire"podrías perdonarme?"

"Clawd...claro...que...si!"dijo ura

"Enserio?"dijo clawd tomo a ura en sus brazos

"Si"dijo ura y le puso los brazos alrevedor de el cuello"pero...yo no...estaba..hablando de...eso"

"Entonces de que?"dijo clawd

"De la cascada,...por...que...no..puedes...vivir...sin...mi?"pregunto ura

"Por que...yo...te...amo"dijo clawd

_Y beso a ura, ella al comienzo se resistió, pero despues lo dejo._

_Ellos se acostaron en el pasto_

"Te amo"dijo clawd sosteniendo la mano de ura en su pecho.

"Yo tambien te amo"dijo ura"pero.."Dijo levantandose

"Pero que?"dijo clawd levantándose

"Tengo que irme"dijo ura apunto de besar a clawd

"NO! NO TE DEJARE ELLOS TE HICIERON DAÑO!, LO PROMETO NO DEJARE QUE SUFRAS OTRA VEZ, TE PROTEJERE POR SIEMPRE HAUNQUE SEA EN OTRA VIDA!"Grito clawd"daré mi vida por ti!"

"Yo tambien! "Grito ura"tengo que irme, clawd...tu tienes que ir con tu familia...y te prometo que mañana volveré, haunque tenga que levantarme como muerta-vivivente"

_Paso 2 mese_

_Pero ellos no sabían que..._

**Adiós se despide fucsia ann mh**


	5. Chapter 5

**clawd fue a su casa con su familia lobo.**

"clawd!"dijo clara

"que quieres, madre?"dijo clawd

"tu padre quiere hablar contigo"dijo clara

wolf clawd fue a un estudio donde estaba el señor wolf o clark

* * *

"clawd todos sabemos que tu sales de día y vuelves de noche todos los días sin falta, clawd que esta pasando?"dijo clark

"no pasa nada, yo solo necesito tiempo para estar solo"dijo clawd "ohh, por dios, clawd!"dijo clark"que te paso en el brazo?"

clawd miro su brazo y estaba lleno de sangre.

y recordó que un vampiro intento matar a ura.

la sangre de ura es como heroína y clawd lo sabia todo de ella le atraía, porque...el..le hizo los rasguños del brazo, clawd la primera ves que vio a ura iba a matarla.

pero el se enamoro **( voy a llorar, perdón estoy llorando, es que amo el gore y me lo imagino, perdón pero yo no lloro )**

"me tropese en bosque" dijo clawd "clawd tu no me engañas quiero la verdad"dijo clark

"Esa es la verdad!"grito clawd

"No la dices, bueno tu te quedas aqui hasta que la digas"dijo clark salio y derrota la puerta con llave.

* * *

**Flash back**

_"Clawd me prometes que vas a estar aqui pasado pasado mañana junto a mi"dijo ura_

_"Claro ura te prometo que estaré aqui pasado pasado mañana por nada del mundo me perderías el cumpleaños de mi novia" dijo clawd"quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa"._

_Clawd puso una rodilla en el piso y saco una cajita y la abrió y alli había un hermoso anillo de otro con diamantes_

_"Ya se que es un poco apresurado pero, ura huawei quieres casarte conmigo cuando tengas 16 años, y ser la futura madre de mis hijos? "Pregunto clawd_

_"Clawd, claro que si, si"grito ura_

_"Enserio?, no es una broma?" pregunto clawd_

_"No es una broma, clawd yo te amo, mas que mi vida"_

_"YO CLAWD WOLF ME VOY A CASAR CON URA HUAWEI"GRITO CLAWD_

_"YO URA HUAWEI ME VOY A CASAR CON CLAWD WOLF"GRITO URA_

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

"Okey, te lo dijo pero me tienes que dejar salir ahora!"grito clawd

"Bueno" dijo clark abrió la puerta y dejo salir a clawd, pero aplica estaba toda la familiar wolf

"Explicanos a todos por que es que sales todos los diseñar a la misma hora y vuelves al anochecer"dijo clara

"Bueno hace un año con 3 meses fui al bosque un dia y, vi una chica, ella es humana, se llama ura y nos comenzamos a ver todos los días y hace 3 meses ella falto 3 días y prometimos vernos todos los dias a la misma hora, y fui al bosque preucupado y ella estaba siendo atacada por unos policias y los mate, le dije que corriera y ella corio a una cascada, oí un grito de ella y fui corriendo a buscarla estaba con un policial, después la lleve legos de ese policía y después le dije que me había enamorado de ella, y nos hicimos novios y hoy la intento matar un vampiro y por eso tengo el rasguño en el brazo,y hoy le pedir que se casara conmigo y me dijo que si, nos casamos en unos días"dijo clawd

"Y ella sabe que eres un hombre lobo?"pregunto los hermanos de clawd

"Claro que si!"exclamó clawd"yo no prodria engañarla!"

"Queremos conocerla!"dijo clark

"Mañana la traeré, ahora voy a mi habitación y no me llamen para almorzar, ura coccino algo para mi y comimos juntos" dijo clawd

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capitulo tengo sueño ~o~**

**ZoZ sueño sueño**


	6. Chapter 6

**P.v (punto de vista) clawd wolf**

estoy asustado, no se como reaccionaria a la idea que estaría casi un día entero con mi familia, no es normal una chica humana con una familia entera de hombre lobos.

fui a esperar a ura al bosque, paso un rato y ella no llegaba yo ya me estaba preocupando por ura y yo comenze a acercarme a la ciudad allí vi a ura corriendo hacia el bosque, ella se lanzo a mis bazos, me tomo y me llevo a nuestro lugar de encuentro.

* * *

nos abrasamos"me estaba preocupando por ti"

"lo siento, pero tuve problemas con mi madre"dijo ura

"ven te voy a presentar a mi familia!"dije tomándola en mis brazos y corriendo lo único que yo necesito para ser feliz es ella.

"QUE?!, ME HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES PARA PODER HABER DADO UNA BUENA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN!" DIJO URA"Y... SI... LES... CAIGO... MAL?!"

"t-tu c-a-caer-caerles m-mal a ellos, jajajajajajajjaja!" me largue a reír no podía parar de reír, hasta me caí arriba de ura y nos quedamos como 1/2 hora besándonos

* * *

"tus padres...ya...saben...que...nos...vamos..a...casar?"me pregunto ura

yo solo asenti con la cabeza" y los tuyos?"dije mientra la besaba

"si lo saben, pero están desacuerdo...y..y"me abraso y se puso a llorar

"que pasa ura?"pregunte con un tono preocupado

"no quiero volver a casa, me escape de casa para venir contigo no quieren que te vuelva a ver"dijo ura entre sollozos "prometimos estar juntos por siempre"dijo ura con muchos sollozos.

"voy a cumplir esa promesa... aunque tenga que raptarte para cumplirla "le dije en el oído ella solto una risa, ella se acomodo en mi pecho y la lleve a mi casa

"ya llegue!"dije entrando con ura a la casa todos estaban ordenados, me lo suponía

"hola!"dijo ura mientras me tomaba de la mano

"hola!, tu debes ser ura ¿cierto?" pregunto mi mama

"si yo soy ura y..."interrumpí a ura "ella es mi novia"dije

"como estas?"pregunto una de mis hermanas

"bien y tu?"respondió ura

"yo estoy bien"dijo le respondió.una de mus hermanas

* * *

Le presente a toda mi familia y comenzó la cena todo estuvo muy, pero muy callado, obscureció, yo y mi madre comenzamos una pelea cuando volvimos

no vi a ura "donde esta ura?"pregunte a mi hermana

"ella dijo que era muy tarde y tenia que volver a su casa y me pregunto cuanto se demoraria la pelea y yo les dije 1 hora que es lo que se demoraron y me dijo que te dijera que te ama y adiós"me respondió mi hermana

yo salí corriendo olfatee y de repente al la mitad del bosque perdi su olor y escuche unos gritos de ura

"Clawd!, ayuda,, ahhhh" gritado ura

Yo no lo podía soportar, no sabia si devedad era ella, yo no podía soportar el solo echo ura sufra

yo intente seguir los gritos pero eran en distintas partes.

Hacerle daño a ura era lo mismo que me acuchillaran el corazón, y seguir viviendo con el dolor

_**Fin p.v. clawd**_

* * *

_**Holo gomen gomen por no subir historias pero tuve algunos problemas**_

_**y también la ultima parte de este capitulo es opcional en el próximo subiré otra ustedes eligen cual quieren para la historias**_

_**Bueno se despide fucsia ann mh**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, espero que me perdonen por dejarlos con la intriga y estos días he tenido problemas con el estúpido Internet que se conecta y se desconecta.**

**y doy un aviso esta es como el fin del capitulo 6 y el capitulo 7 pero desde un mundo paralelo.**

* * *

Después de la respuesta de mi hermana me fui a mi cuarto y dormir para poder ir con mi pequeña ura mañana.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 6**

* * *

Me levante y fui a esperar a ura al bosque y no llego, pasaron horas y no llegaba, me queria morir una desesperación en el pecho, camine como una hora, despues me canse y fui a ver a su casa y había policías y los padres abrasados

_" ella fue al bosque y no volvió y..." dijo la madre antes de que rompiera en llantos_

Ella no volvió volvió a casa ella no salio de mi casa ella no salio del bosque

Corrí hacia el bosque llegue a un árbol tenia sangre de ura, yo me puse a llorar, hasta que se hizo de noche

De repente ura apareció detrás de mi con un cuerpo de niña de 5 años,

"Que tenemos aqui"dijo ella  
"Ura!,"casi me tire a sus brazos pero ella puso una mano y no podía avanzar  
"Yo...yo no soy ura, soy draculaura, hoy todo el mundo me confunde con esa tal ura,a yo soy la hija del conde dracula"

"puedo abrasarte es que te pareces a la persona que mas quiero y nunca mas podre tocarla y quisiera despedirme, de ella por que no pude hacerlo, ¿me dejarías abrasarte por ?, por que no pude abrazarla a ella ni podre"dije

"claro" dijo mientras quitaba su mano

yo la abrase ,y le dije que la quería y siempre la amare

Ahora todo encaja ura fue dracula

nunca mas podre tocarla, besarla, abrazarla, por lo menos con este cuerpo, prometo que reencarnare y estaréis con ura o draculaura por siempre.

* * *

**fin?pues no, bueno despues are una segunda parte de esto, que linda historia de amor estuve semanas pensando que final iba a poner.**

**aviso vamos a comenzar una nueva serie llamada.**  
**" si,¿solo somos amigos?¿cierto?"**

**Se despide fucsia ann mh**


End file.
